Maidame Curie
Maidame Curie is a deity of an unknown origin. Recently arriving in the DxD world for some reason, she is rumored to have aided multiple universes and dimensions from the brink of destruction during her travels. Despite being of unknown origin, most immortals have acknowledged her unseen power. Dressed as a maid (it is unknown if that is her current form or merely a host) she leads a group of capable fighters composed of many species, but run only by maids, simply cal led "The Guild". Appearance Maidame Curie has taken on many forms throughout the ages to be recorded. However, all forms will always feature a typical maid in full uniform: bonnet, apron, cuffs, dress. Capture5.PNG Capture4.PNG Capture3.PNG Capture2(New).PNG Capture.PNG Personality Curie shows a bright and cheerful personality as she speaks, however, when defied, it easily takes a polar opposite. Usual actions seen at this phase include punishment and threats of pain and torture; blackmail at few occasions. Her punishments can range from thirty minutes to a week, depending on her mood and her judgement on the severity of the offense. It is known she does it simply for enjoyment, and uses her immortal maids and even sister to become stronger by practicing and harnessing her powers. Despite this, Curie still can be seen saddened, or even insulted through purposeful ignorance or insult at rare times, although it is unknown whether the emotions are true or simply for show. Background Not much is known about her wanderings, much less her past, but it is well established that she has appeared in another universe called Asdivine on multiple occasions, usually saving the universe and all parallel worlds from destruction often. In addition, she may be known as the Time Deity from her place of origin, as she has helped the Deity residing in Yggdrasil from the Asdivine Dios by sending him back in time and bringing him back with ease to have him realize his companions' true births. She also hunts at multiple implications of seeing the future. Plot TBA Powers and Abilities * Magic(Various) - Maidame Curie uses various forms of magic, although most of the types she uses are simply for general use. Known uses include: Mass transportation, opening rifts, time travel(self and others). However, she uses magic as forms of punishment, one notable example by dealing "40-hour pain course for not keeping sister's big mouth shut!" ** Her magic reserves may be astronomical, as she is able to complete these feats easily and with obvious enjoyment. * Enhanced Strength - Maidame Curie seems to have enormous strength, once causing an "earthquake" when punishing a maid and flicking back an immortal almost twenty feet with simply a flick of the finger through "practice." It is unknown whether the strength is inherited, acquired, or enhanced by magic. * Super Endurance - Maidame Curie often gives willing challengers a chance at her "Gazillion Challenge" where they have twenty moves to deal as much damage as they could to her. She is known to survive attacks capable of ending the world easily, often replying if the challenger isn't strong enough that "She almost broke a sweat." Quotes * "Oh my, for you to defeat my level 999 pet like that was beyond my expectations." -Curie to Asdivine heroes of Cross in the Legendary Sewers. * ''"I'm not at liberty to divulge all the details, but what I can say is I have been working on something to revolutionize this world." ''-Curie to Asdivine heroes of Cross in the Legendary Sewers. * ''"That's right, I have been experimenting some how to best manifest my power here in Asdivine." ''-Curie to Asdivine heroes of Cross in the Legendary Sewers. Trivia * Maidame Curie is based off the the character making recurring appearances in the Asdivine series and Antiqua Lost. * Her Gazillion Challenge is based of the true challenge featured in the Asdivine franchise. * Her magic may be well out of the reach of most, if not all, immortals as she absorbs most hits and blows it off * Curie said to the Asdivine Heroes of Hearts that she is afraid to use her magic as it will tip and destroy the balance of Asdivine, maybe all universes, but contradictory, she uses her magic often regardless. This may be due to the inherit magic of Asdivine and any universes she visits rather than her own from her place of origin.